Finding Chris
by Rapidpika
Summary: Who is Chris? Cody's younger brother? A friend or foe?


Finding Chris  
  
  
  
--- I made this story out of true boredom and hope that you enjoy it  
  
because I worked on this for a quite a while. Please email me at  
  
rapidpika@yahoo.com for questions or if you want to comment about my  
  
storys. Also this is my first time so don't blame me if it is lame. ---  
  
I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I only own Chris.  
  
°~~~~~~~~~~°  
  
Staring down, Cody thought of his brother. The brother nobody knew. His younger brother, Chris. Died from a drunk driver. He was only two when he died. Cody was three then. Nobody talked about Chris. It was like nobody remembered him.. except for Cody. Thats why he was so moody some times. He was thinking about Chris.  
  
Actually, they don't know if he really died. They never found his body. Cody was 7 now. 4 years had past. But he never forgot his brother.  
  
"Hey, Cody!" 10 year old Davis yelled. Davis ran down the stairs. "C'mon Cody! T.K and Kari are waiting for us!" Racing back to the computer lab with Cody, they slided the door open. "Yaaay!" Cody's digimon, Upamon ,shouted.  
  
Getting their digivices they headed to the DigiWorld.  
  
"Whoaaaa!" Davis yelled.  
  
THUMP!!! The digidestineds landed.  
  
"Ow!" Davis wailed.  
  
"Somethings wrong with my D-3." Kari said. "Mines too." Yolei said. All the other digidestineds agreed. "Uh.. What kind of digimon is that?" T.K. asked, pointing a large, purple, slimy, monster with 2 horns on its head. Expecting a digimon to answer, Davis said "Well what is it Veemon?" "I don't know." "Neither do I." All the other digimons said. If thats not a digimon then what is it?  
  
"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" The mysterious creature roared.  
  
"AHHHH!!" The digidestineds and their partners screamed. A icy blue fire came out of the monsters mouth. The partners flew away from each other.  
  
°~~~~~~~~~~°  
  
Groaning, Ken got up. Looking around him, he saw the other digidestineds laying in the sand. Near the sand was a ocean. A castle loomed behind him. 'Is this the digiworld?' He thought to himself. Cody got up and gasped. "C-Chris? Is that you?"There standing on the castles moat, stood a boy. The boy had brown hair, brown eyes like Cody. The only thing was he was shorter, younger looking, and long hair. Otherwise he looked exactly like Cody.  
  
Walking toward to the castle, Cody seemed to look uncertain. Thinking this was a trick, like Malomyotismon had done, he stopped walking. 'Chris' walked down the stairs came and asked sharply "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "I know you because you are my brother." Cody replied.  
  
"Brother?" I do not have any brother." Chris sneered.  
  
"Yes, you are. To prove it, I will reveal a fact about yourself. You have a scar on your hand just above your elbow."  
  
Chris walked closer to Cody. Slapping him he said. "How did you know this? I do not know you. I did not tell anybody about my scar and nobody saw it either. How do you know about it? You vile creature don't tell me you have were spying on me. Answer me NOW!!!"  
  
"Cody! Are you okay?" Kari asked. Yolei, T.K., Davis, and Kari had just woken up in time to see Chris slap Cody. Davis, showing off for Kari as always said "Yeah Cody, are you hurt or what?"  
  
"What do you think you are doing huh Chris or whatever if that is your name? Beating up on your older brother, Cody? I don't like people like that." Kari said.  
  
Angrily, Chris pushed Kari.  
  
"Just what do you think your are doing to Kari. Push her and you have to face me." Her partner, Gatomon said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Oh well. Too bad for you. Marimon GO!!" He shouted.  
  
"Not him again." Yolei shouted.  
  
"I see you met him before." Chris chuckled. " I created him. With the blue card. That is why your pathectic digimons didn't know him. Hahahahahha! I shall rule you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Do you think you can beat us. We will beat you!" T.K. said.  
  
"No... no don't." Cody groaned, rising up from the ground. "I have to help him realize that good ways are better then bad. I gotta help him realize that. Then I will bring him back.. to home. Where he belongs, where I belong, back to Tokyo, Japan.  
  
°~~~~~~~~~~°  
  
Cody is still standing for his younger brother? Even though he got slapped by him? Will Cody get through to Chris?  
  
To be continued....  
  
READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! 


End file.
